The Milky Way Future Timeline Wikia
Welcome to the The Milky Way Future Timeline Wikia A wiki about the science fiction future of the Milky Way Galaxy. Describe your topic A scary undertaking in which I (or anyone else who wants to) tries to fit together as many sci-fi video game, novel, tv show, and movie franchises as I can. Basically, the ultimate universe in which everything that can have taken place within the same continuity does, within reason (no alternate universes). Right now, I have incorporated * The Halo series (tied-in with Mass Effect and several other franchises) * Mass Effect (with big changes in dates, it now takes place in the 32nd century instead of the 22nd) * The Aliens/Predator universe * Star Trek (both the original series and the reboots, instead of an alternate reality it is now just time-travel with a causality loop. In addition, the main series now takes place in the 2800s instead of the 2200s). * James Cameron's Avatar * System Shock * Bungie's Marathon 1 * Bits and pieces of the Fallout series (the nuclear apocalypse period following World War III now only lasts about 30 years instead of the hundreds it lasts in the games) * Star Ocean series * Deus Ex series * Assassin's Creed * Some of Metal Gear * As many Tom Clancy series as I can fit in together * Call of Duty (yes, sort of a guilty pleasure of mine, and recent games having taken place in the future gives a good mid-late 21st century timeline. Also, I have incorporated the Modern Warfare series, which, in dealing with World War III, now takes place in the 2070s instead of the 2010s) * Larry Nivens Known Space series * Some Heinlein stuff * Asimov's Foundation and Robot series * Dune * The Riddick stuff * Any Stargate stuff I can weave in * If I can, some Babylon 5 stuff * Neo-Contra * Some Battlefield, such as 2142 If you wanna add, go ahead and message me. I don't actually know how to lock people out so I guess just try and add it so it makes sense. General guidelines: First off, the Precursors from Halo and the Leviathans from Mass Effect have been merged. The Protheans from Mass effect are now merged with the Forerunners as well. Javik is just an alien that lived during the Prothean era. The Reapers now harvest every 100,000 years instead of 50. The Halo array was in response to the Flood, which was created as a solution by the Catalyst. After much debate, I decided to go with the destroy ending, so there is going to be several monuments to the Geth and other synthetic races, since understandably, that was a big loss. I actually prefer synthesis, but if we wanna add far future stuff like Dune and Foundation we have to start with destroy. Actually, not quite sure about the destroy ending. We will see. Most star trek, except any OS episodes that are ridiculous. In Assassin's Creed, First Civilization were earlier species of humans who created homo sapiens as slaves. The prehistoric humans in Halo were just the pre-array homo-genus species. Update: Actually everything. Yes, everything. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse